ANOTHER
by prazcandra
Summary: "Sebuah insiden? Penculikan anak president? awal dari peperangan 2 negara" EXO Fanfiction Yaoi Sulay, Hunhan, Kaisoo, all pairing.


**ANOTHER**

#Kidnapping a President's Son#

**EXO © SM Entertaiment | This Fanfic © Prazcandra**

Genre:

Drama, romance, matur, and other

**Rated: M**

.

.

Another © Prazcandra_son

**Chapter 1**

#Sebuah Insiden

"Kim Joon Myeon, kau sudah siap?"

Luhan menepuk bahu orang yang dipanggilnya Kim Joonmyeon untuk menyadarkan orang itu dari lamunan. Joonmyeon terkesiap karena ia merasa seseorang mengagetkannya. Menyadari orang itu Luhan, ia menghela nafas panjang serta merilekskan tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa, saat ini Joonmyeon merasa kepalanya amat sangat berat dan pusing. Luhan yang melihat reaksi serba peluh Joonmyeon berdecak kecil seraya berjalan menutu mejanya untuk mengambil beberapa dokument. Setelahnya ia kembali dan duduk di hadapan Joonmyeon dengan memberikan dokument yang ia ambil.

"Kau seperti baru saja bekerja di sini. Mengapa?"

Tanya Luhan kemudian. Joonmyeon membuka arsip yang dihadapkan Luhan dihadapannya itu. Bukan membaca ataupun menginstal lebih dalam. Ia hanya mengolak-alik secara acak dokument tersebut.

"Kau takut?"

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. Tangannya terus memijat pelipisnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan pusing. Namun itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Jarinya menelusuri suatu kalimat pada dokument yang ia baca. Sampai akhirnya pada sebuah kata yang amat tak asing lagi.

Wu Yi Fan, presiden ke 7 Republik China setelah konstitusi. Jarinya terus mengetuk pada tulisan nama tersebut yang disandingi juga oleh foto. Tak ia sangka orang berwajah setengah barat ini dapat memimpin China. Negara penuh industri yang maju. Luhan memerhatikan ketukan jari Joonmyeon. 'Tak biasanya' batinnya.

"Kau takut karena orang yang kita incar saat ini adalah bagian dari pemerintahan akurat?"

"Nde"

"Ck, kau ini"

Luhan berdecak sebal atas jawaban Joonmyeon. Sekali lagi ia beranjak untuk mengambil dokumen lain dan menyerahkannya pada Joonmyeon.

"Kau lihat? Lebih dari 3000 warga kita mati diperbatasan. Kau sudah tau ini, bukan?"

"Nde"

Hanya itu jawaban Suho. Kemudian Luhan membalik agu lembar dokumen yang baru saja ia ambil. Menunjuk sebuah kalimat bertuliskan 'Pemerintahan China memasang peledak )BOM) aktif di daerah perbatasan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara untuk ultimatum sementara'.

"Kalau kau tau mengapa masih ragu?!" bentak Luhan tajam.

"Bukankah kau warga China?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon barusan membuat Luhan terdiam dala ingatan. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinyanya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Suho.

"Itu dulu, sekarang tidak"

"Hh, anak seorang jenderal kebesaran China pemimpin agrensi mampu berkhianat pada negaranya sendiri. Lucu bukan?"

"Sangat. Bahkan perutku sampai sakit jika tertawa akan itu"

Balas Luhan dengan notasi serba datar. Dengan lemas ia taruh kepalanya di meja. Joonmyeon yang elihat itu hanya terkekah kecil seraya menjambak rambut Luhan agar kealanya tidak berada di meja kerjanya.

"Kau mengotori lembar ini"

Luhan pun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Sakit memang. Namun itu tak seberapa. Joonmyeon engeluarkan sebuah tas kecil dari dalam laci mejanya. Menaruhnya di atas meja untuk memperlihatkan Luhan isinya.

Terdapat 2 buah pistol jenis Heckler dan Koch serta beberapa kota peluru timah di dalanya. Itu keren. Disertakan 5 botol obat bius dan 2 buah belati tajam sebagai pelengkap. Sepaket pistol ekspor dari Jerman berbasis level 5 setelah Glock 17, ia miliki. Belum lagi yang lain.

Luhan tak mengeluarkan ekspresinya tak seperti jika orang lain melihat itu. Baginya ini sama sekali tak special. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

"Keseluruhan, bukan?"

"Begitulah. Bahkan kau boleh ikut sertakan _mantan_ ayahku untuk target kali ini"

"Kapan kita mulai?"

Luhan nampak berpikir sejenak. "Lusa. Saat konversi China - KorSel di Seoul.

.

# - - ANOTHER - - #

.

Sejulah mobil berkebangsawanan China melaju di jalan pilihan kota Seoul. Banyak warga di pinggiran jalan yang telah diutus untuk menyambut tamu terhormat dari negeri seberang. Tentu keamanan tak luput dari ini.

Di barisan paling depan dipimpin oleh 2 mobil komando kepolisian Seoul dan dibelakang pula. Tak jarang pula terdapat intelegent di barisan warga pinggir jalan. Keamanan CCTV pun berjalan dengan begitu lancar. Pada rombongan ini mengangkut para pejabat besar dari egeri gingseng tersebut. Tak luput atas pemimpin negara yang akan menghadiri konversi ikatan China - Korea Selatan yang akan berlanjut nanti.

Masing-masing mobil diambil alih oleh sopir serta pengawal handal untuk menjaga tamu resmi di dalamnya. Serta telah tercantumkan riwayat lengkap pengapit ataupun petugas yang ikut serta dalam mengiringi rombongan tersebut yang baru datang kemarin dari Beijing.

Di urutan mobil pertama setelah mobil kepolisian terdapat menteri perbatasan China beserta keluarga di dalamnya. Pada urutan kedua, terdapat orang terpenting dari rombongan tersebut. Keluarga president.

"Apa masih lama?" -bahasa Mandarin-

Seseorang dengan stelan jas lengkap yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil bertanya pada petugas sopir dengan logad Chinises-nya. Sang sopir nampak melirik pengawal di sampingnya.

"Masih setengah km lagi, tuan president"

Jawab satu pengawal yang duduk di bangku samping kemudi menjawab lebih dahulu, menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. Pada satu mobil terpenting ini telah diisi 5 orang. Diantaranya 2 petugas di bangku bagian depa,n dan 3 orang yang 2 orang itu kawal untuk sampai di pusat kota dengan selamat.

Tak salah lagi. Pria yang barusan bertanya adalah kepala negara atau dapat disebut president ke 7 China setelah konstitusi berlalu. Wu Yi Fan. Terdapat pula ibu negara serta satu putra tunggalnya yang masih sangat muda di bangku bagian belakang. Ibu negara yang merupakan istri dari president China tersebut terus menampakkan senyumnya sedaritadi. Tentu ia ingin terlihat lebih baik saat banyak masyarakat Asia yang meyaksikan konversi nantinya.

"Ayah, apakah harus kita kesini?"

Putra tunggal president bertanya. Seorang Wu Yi Fan pun tersenyum.

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku kurang yakin. Temanku tewas disini"

Lagi-lagi Yifan terkekah melihat atas ucapan putranya. Senyum seringaian terpancar dari pengemudi serta pengawal mobil ini. Sopir tersebut membuka topinya, Kim Joonmyeon. Dan pengawal tersebut, adalah Luhan.

**Cckkrreek.**

"Diam di tempat!"

Luhan berbalik dan mengarahkan Gun (pistol) nya ke arah president. Ibu negara disana terlihat panik tak seperti suami dan putranya.

"Sudah kuduga"

Guman putra tuggal Wu Yi Fan itu. Tangan anak itu terulur ke belakang mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Sebuah gun jenis Glok-17 yang ia keluarkan. Seraya memberikan benda itu pada ayahnya.

**Dddwarr.**

Luhan telah menembakkan satu pelurunya pada ibu negara tepat pada bagian kepala. Melihat itu Yifan segera menggunakan Gun yang diberikan putranya. Namun terlambat, Luhan berhasil _menguncinya _terlebih dahulu. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada putra president.

"Ingin putramu tewas pula disini, tuan.. president?"

Joonmyeon yang hanya mengemudi tersenyum puas melihat aksi temannya. Matanya melihat sejenak pada kaca di dalam mobil untuk melihat keadaan di belakang. Seketika matanya membulat penuh saat menyaksikan wajah dari putra president Wu Yi Fan.

"Akupun begitu"

Tangan kanan Yifan bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil dan satu tangannya agi masih stan by pada gun yang ia arahkan pada Luhan. Sementara putranya tersebut hanya berekspresi datar dan bersikap biasa. Tiada tanda kepanikan yang keluar dari dirinya.

**Dddwrr.**

Yifan menembakkan pistolnya pada pada engsel pintu mobil bagian depan tepat dekat Luhan.

**Dddwar.**

Lagi, pada pengunci pintu tersebut. Membuat pintu terbuka dan Luhan hampir tersendal ke belakang. Beruntung ia tangannya masih berpegangan pada punggung kursi mobil.

Joonmyeon sedikit panik melihat Luhan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Sementara Yifan telah berhasil membuka pintu mobil baguan belakang. Ia hendak meraih tubuh putranya. Namun Luhan keburu menembak pada bahu sebelah kiri president tersebut. Sehingga keduanya pun keluar dari mobil.

Dengan naas Luhan terjatuh kasar di jalanan dan hampir terlindas oleh mobil di belakangnya. Lalu Yifan, sedikit beruntung ia jatuh di trotoar yang penuh akan warga Korea yang menyambut rombongannya. Begitu tidak elit.

Di dalam mobil dengan nomor urutan 2 ini hanya terdapat Joonmyeon dan putra president. Masih sama. Tiada reaksi kepanikan maupun ketakutan dari putra Wu Yi Fan tersebut. Ia juga tidak melawan. Benar saja, ada gunanya juga ia tadi membawa D-gun. Setidaknya menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya.

Ia tak menangis meski jasad ibu negara tepat berada di sampingnya betul. Joonmyeon tak peduli. Ia harus fokus pada kemudinya. Di belakang, terlihat masih baik-baik saja. Sebab pemberontakan dimulai di dalam mobil tanpa sepengetahuan orang luar.

Sesuatu di telinga Joonmyeon berdering. Menandakan panggilan masuk.

_"Bagaimana?" _-suara dari spekaer headset-

"Masih satu. Agent L02 jatuh keluar mobil"

_"Selesaikan. Urutan di depan dan belakangmu telah beres keseluruhan"_

Joonmyeon merasa masih ragu. Satu tangannya mengambil sebuah pistol yang ia perlihatkan pada Luhan kemarin. Ia melirik kembali anak itu dari kaca depan mobil.

"Kau tak takut?" -dengan bahasa Korea-

Tanya Joonmyeon. Putra president itu tak menjawab, mungkin tak mengerti karena bahasa. Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari anak itu telah mengeluarkan seutas belati dari dalam saku kemeja dibalik jas-nya.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri" -bahasa Korea-

Jawabnya dengan bahasa Korea. Joonmyeon sedikit terperangah akan hal itu. Ia beruntung jalanan lurus untuk jarak yang panjang. Segera ia berbalik dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada putra president itu sebelum nyawanya tertembus oleh belati.

"Maaf"

**Dddwarr.**

Setelah melesatkan satu peuru, Joonmyeon kembali pada kemudi. Dilihatnya saat ini 2 buah motor kepolisian Korea mengapit mobil yang ia kendarai. Tentu, siapa yang tidak curiga dengan 2 pintu mobil yang mengangkut president China terbuka?

"Rencana B"

Ucapnya dengan terhubung pada pusat pemberi arahan serta komunikasi tadi. Ia makin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Menyelip 2 motor serta 2 mobil kepolisian Korea di depan. Diikuti banyak mobil di urutan belakangnya. Sementara satu mobil yang merupakan rombongan nomor 1 tadi telah melaju lebih dulu.

Polisi pada 2 mobil kepoisian tersebu mengheran.

"Apakah jadwal konversi dimajukan?"

Tanya salah satunya pada rekan disampingnya. Nampak berpikir. Melihat banyaknya 26 mobil rombongan dari China tersebut sudah jauh di depan, 2 motor kepolisian tadi sempat menyamai laju pada 2 mobil kepolisian yang tadi di depan.

"Sebuah pemberontakan terjadi pada rombongan"

Arahan dari polisi yang mengandarai motor tersebut. Kini pihak kepolisian mencoba mengejar rombongan tadi.

**Flaash Back On**

_Sebelum pemberangkatan dimulai, salah satu seorang sopir ikut berbincang pada pihak keamanan dari Korea Selatan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu._

_"Ada kalanya nanti laju dipercepat jika waktu konversi dimajukan"_

_Seluruh petugas keamanan mengangguk paham. Sebab tak mungkin disampaikan secara langsung pada pihak kepolisian yang dilarang ikut campur dalam permasalahan konversi nanti. Jadi pengawal para mobil rombonganlah yang daat menerimanya._

**Flash Back Off**

Kedua polisi dalam mobil tersebut pun masih berpikir. Tiba-tiba panggilan komunikasi yang terpasang pada mobil menyala.

"Kemanan nomor 1!"

_Dengan sigap salah satu polisis tersebut menjawab._

"A70127 disini!"

_"Terjadi pemberontakan untuk keseluruhan mobil rombongan!"_

"Apalagi ini!"

Banyak mobil keamanan pun melaju dengan cepatnya untuk mengejar rombongan. Polisi dalam mobil tadi sempat masih berpikir.

"Pemberontakan dari mana?"

Ia bertanya pada rekannya.

"Kau tak lihat tadi? Pengawal serta sopir"

"Bukankah sopir dan pengawal rombongan mereka sendiri yang pilih?"

"Kau ingat salah satu pengawal rombongan tadi?"

"Dia.."

"Wajahnya orang Korea"

Bukan hanya 1 atau 2 mobil kepolisian kali ini yang bergerak. Malahan makin banyak. Beberapa intelegent di kerumunan warga pun tak hanya diam dan sekedar memperhatikan. Kini mereka mencoba untuk menghentikan laju rombongan.

"652 Oh Sehun! Tangani satu orang itu!"

Salah satu intellegent pun berteriak pada agent yang dipanggilnya Oh Sehun itu. Dengan segera inellegent dengan nama Oh Sehun tadi terjun ke tengah jalan menghampiri orang yang terbaring tak berdaya disana. Yang tadi ia lihat terjatuh dari mobil rombongan president.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dari dalam jaket yang ia kenakan untuk mengamankan orang tersebut. Wajahnya tersirat orang China, maka ia berpikir itu bukanlah pemberontak. Atau iya? Masih belum dipastikan dengan jelas bagaimana dan siapa dalang atas pemberontakan ini.

Mobil ambulan pun segera tiba. Bukan untuk mengangkut orang yang Sehun temukan kini. Namun untuk mengatasi kedaan president ke 7 China setelah konstitusi ini yang tadi sempat terjatuh dari mobil rombongannya.

Salat satu tangannya kemudian menekan benda yang terpasang pada sebelah telinganya. Untuk menyalakan komuikasi terpelanjut .

"625 Oh Sehun. Orang kebangsaan China terjatuh di km 3 dari jalur perjalanan. Status tidak jelas"

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, matanya sempat menangkap sebuah gun yang ia kenal buatan Jerman itu tergeletak tak jauh dari orang yang ia temukan tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera mengamankan benda tersebut.

"China? Barang Jerman?"

26 mobil yang merupakan rombongan dari China tadi sudah memencar ke banyak jalan kota Seoul. Terlihat banyak mayat para pejabat tercecer di jalanan kota. Satu mobil dinyatakan kecelakaan akibat ledakan bom kecil yang diledakkan pada ban. Yang lainnya berpencar serta sengaja menjatuhkan para jasad korban di jalanan.

Kini president China, Wu Yi Fan telah diangkut albulan untuk menuju rumah sakit besar Seoul. Kini 2 perawat menangani luka tembak pada bahu kirinya kini di dalam albulan yang terus melaju. Meski seperti itu Yifan masih sempat untuk menghubungi seseorang dengan handphonenya.

"Katakan 'makian' pada president KorSel sekarang!"

Geramnya pada seseorang di seberang sana yang menerima panggilannya. Para perawat yang merupakan warga Korea Selatan hanya bisa diam tak berani berucap meski pemimpin negara mereka disebut.

.

# - - ANOTHER - - #

.

Mobil yang dibawa Joonmyeon dapat terpencar dan lolos dari kejaran aparat kepolisian. Ia mengambil daerah inggir kota untuk menghindar dari mereka. Pada sebuah gudang kecil ia memberhentikan mobilnya. Kali ini ia harus mengurus mayat.

Kebetulan, gudang ini terletak di pinggir danau yang amat luas dan dangal mungkin. Ia segera turun dan membopong jasad ibu negara China dan dibuangnya dalam danau. Kemudian ia kembali lagi pada mobilnya. Masih satu. Bukannya melakukan seperti tadi, kini ia menggendong tubuh putra president tersebut pada punggungnya.

Sebuah mobil lain ternyata telah ia siapkan disana. Ia baringkan tubuh anak tersebut pada jok belakang mobil lalu menutupinya dengan selimut. Lagi-lagi headset pada telinganya bergetar.

_"Apa sudah beres?"_

"Nde. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

_"Meskipun ia tertangkap, masih ada jalan sebab ayahnya masih hidup dan dapat lari dari kecelakaan di salah satu mobil. Jangan khawatirkan rekanmu"_

Joonmyeon bernafas lega setelah itu. Ia meninggalkan mobil atas nama president China itu di sana. Lalu pergi ke tempat selanjutnya.

.

# - - ANOTHER - - #

.

Oh Sehun, intellegent itu terdiam duduk di bangku depan ruang UGD Rumah sakit. Kemungkinan terjadi gegar otak jika manusia terjatuh dari mobil ke jalan raya tadi, pikirnya. Selang beberapa waktu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan menghampiri Sehun di bangku tunggu.

"Lama tidak bertemu"

Sapa dokter tersebut. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk melihat siapa itu. Lalu ia berdiri untuk bertatap muka pada dokter tersebut.

"Bukan waktunya menyapa, Kim Jong Dae"

"Seserius itukah kau menjalankan pekerjaanmu?"

Dokter berama Kim Jong Dae itu terkekah dengan perilaku teman lamanya ini. Sehun hanya diam dan memasang wajah datarnya. Ia tak ingin bercanda kali ini.

"Anak itu hanya mengalami patah tulang pada kaki kirinya dan cidera ringan pada siku-siku tangannya. Kau mengawal bangsawan China kali ini, hm?"

"Tak seperti yang kau lihat"

Sehun beranjak hendak meninggalkan dokter tersebut. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti. Melihat segerombol orang tiba-tiba di depannya. Rupa satu rumpun namun terdapatnya perbedaan bukan jadi asalah lagi bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui orang mana. Bahkan wajah orang dengan posisi paling depan itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Karena ia orang Korea dan mengenal etika, seketika Sehun membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Tingkatannya asih jauh di bawah orang yang kini berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Kudengar kau menemukan orang China terluka"

Tanya orang itu penuh dengan sikap tegasnya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatap muka dengan wanita tersebut.

"Ne. Dia masih dalam proses perawatan. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda. Kemungkinan adalah anak president China, sebab ia terjatuh dari mobil keluarga president"

2 orang pria di belakang wanita itu segera beranjak untuk memasuki ruang UGD. Sementara sisanya berpencar mengamankan daerah sekitar sini. Wanita tersebut berekspresi angkuh untuk menjaga image-nya.

Di sisi kanan kemeja hitamnya terdapat sebuah emblem kepolisian beserta nama dan pangkatnya. Kim Hwayoung, Kepala Kepolisian resmi Seoul Nomor 2.

Tak lama 2 orang yang masuk ke dalam ruang UGD tadi keluar dan menghadap Hwayoung.

"Tiada kemiripan dengan putra president. Namun kami prediksikan lebih tertuju pada Jenderal Kebesaran China Lu Xian Jin dari mobil urutan 5"

Tatapan mata tajam Hwayoung beralih pada Sehun lagi. Intellegent tersebut nampak gugup. Mungkin karena posisi mereka yang terlampau jauh.

"Aku meragukan penglihatanmu, intellegent!"

Seru Hwayoung amatir. Sehun terkesiap mendengar itu. Tak salah wanita tersebut menjadi Kepala Polisi Resmi Korea Selatan di distrik 88.

"Jika memang lelaki itu jatuh dari mobil urutan 5, maka tak salah ia adalah putra dari Jenderal Lu. Tapi yang aku tau, Jenderal tak membawa putranya. Ia hanya bersama istri serta asistennya"

Salah satu dari 2 orang itu berkomentar. Masing-masing memutar otak dan menebak-nebak secara logika bagaimana itu dapat terjadi. Sebab kesaksian mata Oh Sehun masih diragukan.

"Oh-625, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dengan jelas orang itu terjatuh dari bangku depan kiri mobil urutan 2. Sebab posisiku sebara di seberang selatan jalan tepat di sisi kiri keseluruhan mobil"

Semua nampak berpikir. Hwayoung menatap Sehun lekat untuk mencari kebohongan yang ada. Sayangnya hanya terdapat ketulusan akan jawaban dari manik tersebut. Selang beberapa detik, Hwayoung sadar akan sesuatu.

"Amankan orang itu" perintah Hwayoung tegas.

"A-apa?"

"Haruskah kuulang sekali lagi Oh Sehun? Lakukan sekarang!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Hwayoung beranjak dari tempat itu. Terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Diikuti beberapa polisi serta intellegent yang ia bawa tadi.

Sehun dengan cekatan masuk ke ruang UGD yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada satupun orang luar masuk kecuali dokter dan pasien. Ia melihat masih terdapatnya 2 orang perawat disana sedang membenahi infus orang yang ia bawa kemari tadi. 2 orang perawat tersebut menatap Sehun heran.

"Apa Anda tak membaca peraturan tentang ruangan ini?"

Salah satunya bertanya. Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan bersikap seformal mungkin.

"Maaf. Sekarang ini terjadi kecelakaan masal di depan rumah sakit. Kami perlu bantuan"

2 perawat itu masih mengheran. Namun tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut mereka segera berlari keluar ruangan. Tak menyangka bahwa semua itu bohong.

Sehun bergegas mengambil sebuah kursi roda di sisi pojok ruangan. Membawanya mendekat pada ranjang yang sudah digunakan oleh orang China yang ia temukan tadi. Otaknya membeku seketika. Melihat banyak kabel atau itu selang yang terpasang pada tubuh pasien tersebut.

"Aaiisshh.."

Desahnya frustasi. Tak habis pikir, ia keluar kembali. Beruntung tepat di ruang tersebut terdapat Jongdae, seorang dokter yang akan memasuki ruang UGD. Sehun segera menyeret Jongdae masuk dan menutup pintu ruang tersebut rapat-rapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bantu aku!"

Jongdae melirik sejenak pada pasien barunya yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu sejenak. Ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Jika ini menyangkut tugas busukmu, aku tak akan membantu"

"Ini untuk negara! Percayalah, kumohon"

"Apa buktimu?"

Sehun merogoh saku dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah emblem resmi sebuah organisasi negara. Jongdae berdecak, bukan hanya kali ini ia melepaskan pasien atas perintah seorang intellegent negara. Tanpa mau tau alasan siapa, apa, dan mengapa orang ini dibawa, ia segera melepas segala peralatan pada tubuh pasien tersebut. Menggantinya dengan yang lebih mudah.

.

# - - ANOTHER - - #

.

"Seorang presiden jatuh dari dalam mobil mewahnya? **Itu konyol**"

Joonmyeon berbicara seolah baru mengetahui kejadian tersebut dan berniat untuk menyindir orang yang kali ini duduk di sebelahnya. Di televisi yang ia tonton ini tengah menayangkan berita tentang insiden yang dinamai dengan SC atau Seoul Convertion.

Yang menyebabkan kericuhan serta kekacauan lalulintas dimana-mana atas ulah mobil rombongan yang dikemudikan dengan arogan. Serta jasad para pejabat China yang menyebar di banyak jalan. Joonmyeon tertawa tak tertahan melihat itu.

"Kau tak lihat? Bahkan seorang presiden jatuh diantara kerumunan warga Seoul. Tepat di bawah kaki mereka hahaha.."

Kini ia bebas tertawa sepuasnya. Seseorang yang sedaritadi duduk berdampingan dengannya melirik sejenak bagaimana tawa Joonmyeon meledak.

"Kau menertawakan ayahku?"

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

-**Prazcandra**-


End file.
